Locura
by xio albarn
Summary: situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, aunque no siempre gusten.


**Ya sé lo que me vais a decir, esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la realidad, bla,bla,bla.... **

**ya lo sé, ya lo sé**

**pero se me ocurrió mientras escribia el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic, y... no sé quizas deberia concentrarme en solo uno y cuando termine otro, pero ya vere.**

**Y sin molestar más, espero que a pesar de todo os guste el fic.**

* * *

Un gruñido. Una risa. Frustración. Diversión.

Choque de metal contra metal.

Un salto. Un tambaleo. Duda. Determinación.

Ojos verdes.

Choque de metal contra metal.

Sin lugar a dudas, esa era la misión más difícil que le encomendaron. Acabar con la fuerza de los Spartoi, con la chica de la percepción de almas más sensible. Con su mejor amiga. Con Maka Albarn.

Se suponía que todo estaba controlado, que eso no pasaría. Se suponía que las vibraciones anti-demoníacas eran suficientes. Pero no contaron con que no solo Soul se dejara llevar sino que Maka también lo hiciera. Que la locura fuera la dueña de los dos.

Una estocada. Un contraataque. Una finta.

La posición perfecta.

Duda. Un ataque feroz. Miedo.

Ojos rojos.

Black Star cayó sobre sus talones. Agazapado se deslizó unos centímetros. No importaba lo que gritara, no le escuchaban. No querían escucharle. Su alma y la de Tsubaki eran mucho más importantes para ellos.

Se miró la mano viendo como la frecuencia de su alma la recorría. Era muy fuerte, ni siquiera Stein podría neutralizarla. La sangre negra era muy vulnerable a ella. Por eso le mandaron a él. Miro al técnico y al arma que estaban enfrente de él. Un golpe de la frecuencia de su alma seria suficiente para que se produzca el rechazo. Para que vuelvan a la normalidad. Sin embargo, Maka era mucho más ágil y rápida que él, además Soul era una Death Scyther y amplificaba a su técnico mucho más que Tsubaki a él.

Resopló frustrado. Él no dejaba de ser más fuerte, por eso tenia una posibilidad, una opción que no se cansaba de descartar. Era demasiado extrema pero no le dejaban otra.

Con todas sus fuerzas atacó. Su objetivo, el hombro de su contrincante. Maka no se inmutó. El cortante filo de Tsubaki impactó. Black Star pudo oír como se quejaba su compañera ante la brutalidad del ataque. A pesar de todo, no atravesó carne. No causó ningún daño.

Maka empezó a reírse alocadamente. Su risa estaba acompañada por la de Soul. Ambos igual de locos. Igual de perdidos.

- Así no vas a derrotarme. – su voz estaba cargada de burla.

- Mantengo la esperanza. Como el dios que…

- ¿Eres? No. La diosa soy yo. – Black Star rechinó los dientes – Si fueras un dios ya me habrías vencido.

Volvió a reírse. Daba miedo, doblada había atrás, de una manera casi innatural.

- ¡¡MAKA!! Sé que estas ahí, contéstame.

La aludida dejó de reírse. Le miraba de manera curiosa. Una sonrisa divertida se dibujaba en sus labios. Black Star se puso ansioso. Esperaba su respuesta como si fuera su aliento de vida.

- ¿Qué quieres? – la locura estaba presente.

- Que vuelvas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque aún recuerdas nuestra amistad – a Tsubaki se le estaban saltando las lágrimas mientras su técnico hablaba. – Somos amigos de toda la vida.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que aún seguimos siéndolo?

- Que todavía no me has herido, aún habiendo tenido la posibilidad.

Maka levantó una ceja. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Soul reía como un maniático. Fue entonces cuando Black Star lo notó. Algo caliente se extendía por su mejilla. Llevó una mano temblorosa. Sus dedos tocaron un líquido espeso. Se miró la mano. Las puntas de sus dedos estaban teñidas de rojo. De sangre. Estaba sangrando.

En la punta de la hoja de Soul podía verse un poco del líquido carmesí. No podía creerse que no se haya dado cuenta.

Atónito, contempló como Maka acercaba la punta de la guadaña a su boca y lamia su sangre. Después Soul sacaba medio cuerpo y chupaba una pequeña gota que caía por la comisura de los labios de Maka. No quedaba nada de humanidad en ellos. No quedaba otra opción.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Maka le golpeó en el estomago con la base del palo. Cayó de rodillas.

- Tsubaki…

- No…

- Yo soy el maestro, no ignores mis órdenes. – la chica no contestó, pero sabia que haría lo que la dijera.

Dio un fuerte puñetazo en el suelo. Contra su voluntad, unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

- Soul…tío lo siento… - susurró.

Se puso en pie.

- ¡Resonancia del alma! – gritaron Black Star y Tsubaki a la vez.

La muchacha paso a tener la poderosa forma que siempre tenia cuando resonaba. Black Star agarró con fuerza la empuñadura con forma de estrella. Saltó hacia Maka. Tal y como esperaba, ésta ni se inmutó. Se quedó donde estaba. Una sonrisa la iluminaba el rostro. Fue una visión fugaz, pero suficiente para que un pensamiento cruzara la mente de Black Star. _"Hermosa."_

- ¡Lo siento, Maka!

Maka colocó su arma delante de ella para bloquear el ataque. En sus ojos no dejo de brillar la locura. La confianza que otorga la falta de miedo.

Pero Black Star era más fuerte. Liberó la frecuencia de su alma. Recorrió el filo de Tsubaki.

Atravesó todo lo que se le puso delante.

Metal y carne.

* * *

**Hummm....**

**¿qué tal?¿como ha estado?**

**eso es todo por hoy! espero reviews**


End file.
